La Promesa Cambia Totalmente
by X-Suyaraik-X
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN,LA INFANCIA SIEMPRE A SIDO DULCE.luffy too trite,sanji lo ayuda.algunos planes fallan pro uno cambia todo... luffy se siente peor ya q arriunó por lo que parec la relación de sus nakams.luffy va en busca de su querido amigo.pro algo terrible.
1. ¡Te venimos a Buscar!

**La Promesa****se Cambia Totalmente **

**Jajaja** **les digo algo? Eh faltado 3 días porque me eh sentido pésimo y eh aprovechado para escribir este fic que es la continuación de "La infancia siempre a sido dulce", no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, quizás como 3 pero ojala que sean más, así que trataré de que mi mente prenda alguna luz en mi cabeza y bla bla bla jajaj que me de alguna idea más ... Eso es todo lo que quería decir y ... ¡¡¡que rabia, se repitió de nuevo One Piece!!! Arg!! òó **

**PD: Cuando alguien haga algún poder, lo voy a poner en negrita y la definición corta entre paréntesis, pero en algunos.**

**Mi fic:**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**¡Te venimos a Buscar!**

**X-Suyaraik-X : como en la serie... va a empezar este fic por la canción de one piece xDD para que sea más realista jaja pero está en japonés -.- (si esque no sale... culpa de la página, no mía xD porque yo si me la sé en japonés jaja)**

_Arikatterono yume wo kakiatsume_

_Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa_

_¡¡One Piece!! _

_Irashinban_ _nante iyuntai no moto_

_Netsu_ _ni ukasare hajiotoru no sa_

_Hokoti_ _kabutteta takara no chizu mo_

_Tashikamata_ _no nara densetsu iyanai_

_Cojín teki na arashiwa dareka no_

_Biorhythm_ _tokatte_

_Omoi_ _soguse ba ii !!!_

_Arikatterono yume wo kakiatsume_

_Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa_

_Pocket no coin _

_Soreto_ _you wanna be my friend_

_We are, we are on the cruise _

_¡¡One Piece!!_

Caminaba por el huerto tranquilamente, olía el aire puro, sin arlong, todo era mejor y durante los 8 años, nami le dio la plata que habían acordado.

Había una tranquilidad inimaginable, los pájaros cantaban, el sol daba calor, el viento era fresco y traía olores de pino y del mar que la hacían recordar _la promesa. _Los 8 años ya habían pasado ¿irían a venir zoro y luffy? ¿Será que se olvidaron de ello? Mejor no pensar en ello, se decía la joven pelirroja.

Ya había crecido, se había desarrollado, era demasiado flaca al igual que sus piernas y brazos, sus ojos se habían puesto de cafés oscuros a cafés rojizos, su pelo había crecido un poco más, lo tenía hasta los hombros. Hubo un tiempo que tenía el pelo hasta la cintura, pero se lo cortó ya que zoro le había pedido que quedara igual y así cumpliría.

Estaba muy nerviosa, habían pasado 7 meses de 12, faltaban 5 meses y si pasaban de 8 años a los 9 años, la promesa se habrá roto y era obvio que se les habría olvidado todo. Pero ella no dejó de dudar en él, confiaba en sus dos mejores amigos y ya los quería ver pronto, quería saber algo se sus vidas ¿Qué había pasado con sus vidas cuando ella se había ido? Y además quería ver cómo se habían desarrollado, (no me refiero a las cosas privadas jeje n.ñ)

Suspiraba y pensaba en su pareja, zoro... cómo se podía haber demorado tanto, necesitaba verlo o sino le iba a venir una angustia, no existían antes los celulares y además ahora que ya existen a su edad no tiene ni idea del numero de zoro si esque el tuviese uno. Ya que eran muy diferentes como a los que existen en nuestro mundo.

Se agachó y cortó una flor blanca con delicadeza, la puso en sus manos y la miró. Se acordó de luffy, tan sonriente, tan tierno, tan cálido, tan simpático, tan pinta mono (que llama la atención con cualquier cosa tonta) quería darle un abrazo fuerte y a zoro un abrazo y el primer beso de adolescencia.

Tomó la flor y se la puso en su oreja. Se aburrió de explorar el huerto ya que había estado allí hace 2 horas.

La única forma de entretenerse era ir al centro comercial, y así lo hizo. Tomó su cartera que estaba con 10.000 moras y un pinta labios además de su celular raro.

Se dispuso a irse. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta de un negocio que era de ropa.

-"lo mejor es que me vista bien por si vienen este día" – pensó nami.

3 personas hechas de madera estaban promocionando algunas prendas que a nami le habían atraído algunas.

1) la primera: Tenía un peto rojo con rayas negras y una falda escocesa.

-"¡¡Horrible!!" – pensó nami, miró a la otra.

2) la segunda: Era un vestido blanco sin tiras, y llegaba hasta los muslos.

-"me tinca... pero no" – pensó, después miró a la última.

3) la tercera: era un vestido de Geisha, era bien escotado por arriba y tenía mangas cortas, por todos los bordes era de color amarillo, era de color rojo y tenía por un lado un corte que hacía que se viera un poco la pierna y tenía unas flores blancas.

-"Muy llamativo y extravagante" – pensó nami. Salió de la tienda.

Ninguno le gustó. Se fue y vio otro negocio donde tenía un ventanal con una persona igual de madera que estaba promocionando una prenda que tenía una polera celeste a rayas azules y un corazón azul al medio. Para abajo era una mini falda negra y por último los zapatos eran tacos blancos. Vio el precio y nada más que costaba unos 7.702 moras. No dudó un segundo más y se lo compró.

Salió de la tienda, estaba vestida con la ropa que se compró, en su mano derecha tenía una bolsa de cartón naranja que allí llevaba su otra ropa.

Caminaba lentamente mirando el piso, vio a la pileta central ya que había escuchado un murmuro. Se acerco más y una multitud de gente se acercaba. Nami puso sus ojos en blanco y se desespero.

-¡¡¡¡Los piratas llegan de nuevo a la isla, ¡¡¡¡Los piratas llegan de nuevo a la isla!!!! – repetían todos.

-QUEEEÉ??!!! – se ilusionó nami.

-Nami vamos la refugio!! – la tomo de la mano noyiko.

-qué? ... no!! Déjame me tengo que ir con ellos.

-estas loca?! Te van a asesinar!

-claro que no! Supongo... no sé quienes son pero creo que podrían ser ellos.

-Ellos??

-no importa... chao y no me busques! Quizás llegué aquí nunca, adiós!! – nami abrazó a su hermana y corrió hacía el puerto.

No paro de correr, estaba muy ilusionada ¿podrían ser ellos? Luffy y zoro? ¿o sólo serán unos desdichados piratas? No le importaba quienes fueran, solo tenía que saber quienes tenían que ser.

Corría y Corría, iba a pasar por una calle donde a los lados había casas y habrían a otras calles, osea, si se miraba por arriba, se veía una cruz. Una calle horizontal y una calle vertical por la que pasaba nami.

De repente por una de las calles horizontales, salieron un grupo de piratas corriendo y gritando.

Nami se asustó y quedó paralizada.

-**Gomu** **Gomu no Ráfaga **– Luffy salió disparado y chocó contra los piratas – ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Qué ya no hacen piratas más fuertes? Debiluchos ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Lu-luffy? – tartamudeó nami.

-Eh? – luffy dio media vuelta y vio a nami, cambio totalmente su posición al verla – Nami?

-no fíjate... – dijo sarcásticamente nami.

-ah bueno... adiós – luffy dio media vuelta para irse.

-no luffy!!! Soy nami!! Que torpe e...

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! – la interrumpió luffy. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, por causa de eso los dos se cayeron y luffy se reía felizmente.

-cuanto tiempo luffy!! Te extrañé mucho!!

-Yo igual!!! Tenemos que irnos antes de que estos piratas nos vean.

-si pero...

-**One** **Giri (**Es el movimiento más común de Zoro. Comienza con una espada en cada mano y una en su boca, y cruza ambos brazos. Zoro después carga y realiza dos cortes verticales y una horizontal al mismo tiempo cruzando sus manos.– dijo zoro ya que nuevos piratas habían salido por una calle.

-Hey zoro!!! Mira quien está aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó luffy haciendo señas con las manos.

-que cosa encontraste ahora luffy? – dijo zoro con una gota y acariciándose la nuca.

-que tarado eres... mira!!! Es nami!!! – luffy se separó de ella y la señaló – lo ves? Mira que linda está!

-Nami?!! – se agachó zoro.

-si... – nami se tiró encima de él y lo abrazó – que bien te ves! Que atractivo! Has cambiado demasiado! Y mira tus brazos!!! Estan con unos músculos fuertes, y... tu cara sigue igual de tierna... al igual que luffy ja, ja, ja.

-hmpf... es porque zoro siempre duerme y practica con sus katanas – luffy se cruzó de brazos, infló sus mejillas y soltó en aire con ganas.

-y tu siegues siendo un celosito – se burló zoro.

-ya déjate -.-. – luffy dio media vuelta y se sentó como indio con los brazos cruzados.

-que alegría me da verte, nami! Te eh extrañado mucho! – zoro la tomo de la mano y la levantó con delicadeza.

-yo también!! Se demoraron mucho!

-perdona, esque luffy como es el capitán... siempre tiene hambre y necesita un cocinero y otros tripulantes.

-y ya los han conseguido?

-si... solo a uno, necesitamos un doctor, pero supongo que nadie aquí le va a pasar algo grave. Ven es hora de irnos.

-al fin!!! Ya tengo hambre y sanji debe estar coqueteando con mujeres – se quejó luffy.

-sanji está con ustedes?! – se asombró nami.

-si... y el idiota no quería irse de su restaurante con su chef, no creía en nuestros sueños. Decía que teníamos que olvidarnos de ellos. Pero después de que luffy venció a un tal... – zoro miró a luffy.

-Don. Krieg – dijo luffy amurrado aún.

-entiendo...– dijo nami haciéndole cosquillas a luffy – no seas amurrado!! Ríete un poco.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, está ja, ja, bien!!! Déjame!! Ja, ja, ja – luffy lloraba de la risa y movía sus brazos rápidamente.

-listo... – nami paró –y el barco? – se dirigió a zoro.

-está por la costa... hay que irnos.

-claro.

Todos hablan y disfrutaban hasta que de repente, a nami la agarró un pirata por la espalda, puso su brazo en el cuello de nami y su mano sujetando las dos manos de ella.

Zoro iba a ayudarla pero alguien le quitó sus katanas por obra de magia, y amarró una cuerda por todo su cuerpo.

Luffy había estirado su brazo pero un pirata gigante, lo agarró y formó un nudo con el brazo en un palo, después agarró luffy y lo sujetó con fuerzas.

-maldita sea... suelten a nami!!! – gritó zoro.

-ja, ja, ja a esta doncella? No gracias, será mi prometida, verdad caramelito? – dijo el asqueroso pirata.

-pobre infeliz!! Suéltame imbécil – nami trató de pegarle patadas pero todo era inútil.

-has algo zoro!!! – gritó luffy.

-Estoy igual que tú!! No puedo hacer nada!!

-siempre se meten en problemas ustedes dos... no los puede dejar solos, parecen bebés – dijo sanji que aparecía tranquilamente por un callejón.

-cállate idiota! Solo ayúdanos! – dijo zoro.

-mmmh... lo pensaré – sanji miró a cada pirata. Uno lo iba a atacar por la espalda pero le pegó una patada y lo derrotó – atacar por la espalda? Que cobarde – sanji miró a nami y sus ojos se volvieron corazones – nami-san!!! Cuanto tiempo a pasado! Sin una joven hermosa cómo tú... el barco no es nada.

-deja de pensar en el amor sanji! – gritó zoro.

-zoro... ya te lo eh dicho... sin amor... es como una espada tuya sin su funda, ya lo eh dicho. Los salvaré.

-has crecido mucho sanji! Que bien te ves – dijo nami sarcásticamente, aunque en realidad era cierto igual.

-TE ADMIROO!! TE SACARÉ DE INMEDIATO!! – sanji se acercó al pirata, este sacó una espada que le rozó el pelo. Vio como un mechón de su pelo caía, eso le hizo enfurecer y atacó con fuerzas - **Collier Shoot** sanji salta muy alto y aterriza dándole un potente golpe en el cuello a su oponente.– el pirata salió disparado y de inmediato se acercó a nami preocupado - ¿estas bien nami-san?

-si... no te preocupes – dijo acariciándose el cuello.

-claro... vámonos – sanji tomó a nami en brazos y se fue corriendo, piratas se acercaron a él para golpearlo pero el fácilmente le pegaba patadas.

-sanji déjame! Ayuda a los demás – se enojó nami.

-no será necesario, ellos pueden y se tienen que valorar, una mujer indefensa como tu tiene que ser ayudada, ahora no digas mas.

-maldito desgraciado!!! Vuelve aquí sanji y ayúdanos!!! – gritó zoro con colmillos.

-ahora que? – dijo luffy con cara de perrito llorón.

-nosé... mis katanas desaparecieron por obra de magia.

-bueno... pues intentaré algo... – luffy miró hacia arriba inocentemente y el pirata lo miró con desprecio – me quieres soltar? – luffy sonrió.

-que patético – murmuró zoro.

-no me hace caso... pues intentaré otra cosa – luffy pensó por varias horas y de repente sus ojos brillaron – ja, ja, ja, ya sé!!

-hazlo ahora o nun... – el pirata que tenía zoro amarrado se cansó de el y le pego en el cuello fuertemente.

-zoroo!!! Arg! **Gomu** **Gomu Campana (**Luffy estira su cuello hacia atrás, entonces lo trae de vuelta para dar un devastador cabezazo sobre la cara de su enemigo– luffy le dio al pirata que tenía a zoro, después miró furioso al pirata que lo sostenía él y siguió con un ataque – **Gomu** **Gomu Globo!! (**Luffy se infla rápidamente, de este modo hace rebotar a sus enemigos y ataques, normalmente balas de cañón.– el pirata que lo sostenía, no pudo agarrarlo más y lo soltó, además que quedó inconciente ya que por ese ataque, salió disparado para atrás y chocó con un palo. Luffy desató su mano del palo y después agarró a zoro y salió corriendo hacia el Going Merry.

(++En el Going Merry++)

Nami seguía tomada en brazos por sanji y eso le molestaba mucho,

-Que no tienes a robin?

-no me hables de ella... me dejó botado ToT

-por qué?! – se sorprendió nami.

-por ser tan mujeriego, pensó que era infiel y todo. En fin... eso ya no importa.

-ya... no te preocupes.

-eso intento. No importa, no hables de ello – Sanji subió al Merry y soltó a nami con delicadeza – señorita... el Going Merry.

-No es feo... me agrada – nami hizo una risita.

-tu crees?

-si... – dijo seriamente nami.

-te quiero tanto nami!! Te extrañe mucho!! 8 años!! Estas tan linda y... tu que dices de mi?

-mmmh... te odio por dejar a zoro y luffy allí – al decir eso nami, sanji bajó la cabeza y le salieron esas rayas azules a un costado de su ojo izquierdo.

-pero no te preocupes. Ellos siempre salen victoriosos.

-espero.

-si te digo que zoro es muy famoso por ser cazador de piratas y por ser casi el mejor espadachín del mundo, me creerías que estará bien...

-yo creo que...

-Oe (en japonés "oe" es como oye") sanji!!! Gracias por dejarnos! Que nakama tan fiel -.-. – interrumpió luffy.

Nami al ver que zoro estaba en la espalda de luffy desmayado dijo indignada.

-yo creo que... NOOO!! Mira lo que le pasó a zoro por tu culpa sanji!! –dijo nami con colmillos, ojos blancos y su venita levantada.

-solo esta desmayado... no hay de que preocuparse – dijo luffy subiendo al Merry y dejando a zoro en el piso.

-despiértalo, porque conociéndolo se puede quedar toda una tarde durmiendo – dijo sanji prendiendo un cigarro.

-yo lo ago y se cómo hacerlo perfectamente – dijo luffy corriendo con un balde de agua a la calle donde se podía tocar el agua fácilmente.

-seguro – dijo sanji con un aire sarcástico.

Luffy puso agua en el balde y se acercó corriendo a zoro. Nami supo lo que iba a hacer e interrumpió.

-Luffy no le tires agua!!

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho.

-ja, ja, por qué no? – dijo luffy.

-por que me puede dar un infarto cabeza hueca!!, en que estabas pensando?!! – dijo zoro ahorcándolo.

-su-sue-suéltame zoro!! Me ahogas!

-ese es el punto tonto!

-ya paren los dos!! – dijo nami pegándoles a los dos en la cabeza.

Zoro soltó a luffy y se dirigió donde nami. Él la abrazó y juntó su frente con la de ella.

Luffy que estaba presente al igual que sanji, se le prendió una chispa inteligente. Tomó la oreja de sanji con fuerza y lo llevaba a la cocina.

Sanji se quejaba por el dolor. Pero luffy no lo pescaba.

-Te prometí que te iríamos a buscar... y? que hicimos?

-me buscaron... supongo – nami sonrojó.

-obviamente. Sin ti... no soy nadie y las otras promesas las cumpliste?

-si no las hubiese cumplido... no me hubieran encontrado, no te dejaría que te acercaras tanto o que me abrazaras y... sigo igual que siempre – nami sonrió.

-no... no eres igual de siempre...

-q-qué? – nami se entristeció.

-eres más hermosa, más atractiva, como una modelo – zoro se acercó lo más que pudo y nami también lo hizo. Terminaron por darse un tierno beso ¿hace cuanto que nami no besaba a alguien? Pues hace 8 años y medios.

Luffy había llevado a sanji a la cocina para que cocinara y para que no se pusiera celoso al igual que él.

Zoro se entusiasmo demasiado al poder besar a nami por eso empezó a aumentar el beso a uno exagerado. Nami se inquietó y se quejó, lo apartó un poco con su mano.

-te dije que eres muy directo!! – nami dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-lo lamento... pero es porque hace mucho que no te veo y nunca te eh besado y es excitante – zoro abrazó a nami y le besó el cuello con ternura, después con una de sus manos empezó a sobarle el vientre – y espero que también tengamos algún niño rondando por ahí – zoro sonrió y se rió dulcemente.

-ja, ja, pero no gracias! Me dan cosa cualquier cosa con respecto a eso.

-por qué?

-me dan nervios – nami movió la cabeza rápidamente y sus manos las puso en su mejilla.

-ya! Tranquila, cuando seas más grande ya desearás eso... estoy seguro.

-espero que no... no sé si formar una familia, recién nos vemos.

-tienes razón... mejor zarpemos de este pueblo – zoro le besó la mejilla y elevó el ancla.

El Going Merry empezó a surcar las olas. Después de un buen tiempo, villa coco no se veía.

Nami estaba en un extremo posada y mirando al horizonte, suspiraba con tristeza y exageración. Otra vez la separan de su pueblo natal, pero era lo mejor. Ya estaba bastante grandecita para hacer su vida sola. Ya tenía una pareja pero... empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento por zoro. Suspiraba de nuevo. Algo le pusieron en su cabeza, miró arriba y vio al sonriente de luffy que ponía su preciado sombrero en la cabeza de nami. Posó su mano encima del sombrero y se sentó.

**Mientras pasa esta escena ::::Canción Truly Madly Deeply – Cascada:::: (si quieren bájenla por Internet para saber como es nn)**

**X-Suyaraik-X : Para ponerle ternura dije que por esa escena pongan la canción de Cascada jaja nn.**

Nami sintió calidez por dentro suyo al igual que luffy.

Estaba atardeciendo y eso le daba a todo un aspecto de romanticismo.

Luffy puso su brazo por detrás del cuello de nami. Podía hacer puras cosas tiernas a nami y expresarle lo que sentía tranquilamente ya que zoro estaba dormido.

Nami se apegó a luffy y puso su cabeza en el hombro de luffy.

-Por qué suspiras tan apenada?

-Luffy... ya sabes que sólo podemos hacer amigos.

-si... pero yo te pregunté otra cosa – luffy puso cara de duda.

-lo sé, lo que pasa es que creí que querías hacer algo conmigo, me refiero hacer cosas como cosas de pareja.

-aaah... no tengo por qué... pero respóndeme... suspiras por pena?

-si, tengo nostalgia.

-pero no te preocupes. Estás con nosotros que te queremos desde que éramos cabros chicos ja, ja, ja – luffy puso su cabeza también apoyada en la cabeza de nami y suspiró. Tomó la mano de nami y la acarició dulcemente – no dejo de pensar que igual me sigues gustando.

-luffy!! Me vas a dar más pena – se enojó nami separándose de luffy.

-yo tendría que estar peor que tú... acuérdate que la herida que está en mi corazón – luffy puso la mano de nami en su corazón – nunca va a sanar.

-oh luffy!! No digas eso – nami abrazó a luffy fuertemente.

-ya... no te preocupes, todo está bien, si tu estás feliz... yo igual lo estaré – luffy sonrió, pero nami se fijó que esa no era una de felicidad, aunque trataba de esconderlo luffy estaba tremendamente herido.

-luffy... para todos siempre hay una vez – nami suspiró, nami seguía abrazándolo y por tal, le acarició la espalda suavemente.

-a que te refieres? – luffy dejo caer algunas lágrimas.

-que para todos le van a pasar algo triste que los van a dejar pésimo y con muy malos recuerdos y todos, no eres el único.

-te a pasado algo a ti? – luffy sollozaba y con su mano se sobó la nariz.

-no... pero a sanji si... y podría ser que a zoro también...

-lo vas a dejar?! – se asombró luffy.

-claro que no... Pero le podría pasar alguna vez con algún amigo u hasta con sus sueños – nami con luffy miraron a zoro con melancolía.

-es mejor que me valla, adiós – dijo luffy parándose.

-por qué? – se apenó nami.

-porque a veces sufro bastante al estar contigo y no poder... no importa, olvídalo – luffy tomó su sombrero de la cabeza de nami y se lo puso.

Nami se paró y lo besó en la mejilla por arto tiempo.

-gracias, adiós – luffy puso su mano un rato en el hombro de nami y después dio media vuelta. Entró a la habitación de los hombres y se escuchó un golpe fuerte. Nami se preocupó. Se acercó a la puerta silenciosamente y quedó atenta.

-por qué? por qué?!! – decía luffy llorando.

-por qué que luffy? – decía tranquilamente sanji.

-por qué el amor duele tanto?!!!

-no lo sé... tienes que escoger a la mujer correcta antes de enamorarte de ella profundamente.

-pero la escogí! Y terminó por defraudarme.

-ella tenía a algún amado? – preguntó sanji mirándolo fijamente.

-si, lamentablemente.

-y tu quién eras?

-su amante – luffy seguía llorando, pero esta vez amargamente.

-tranquilo mi querido nakama, estamos los dos con el corazón roto, ahora ay que calmarnos. Ponte a dormir mientras yo ago la cena.

Nami quedó horrorizada, ¿tanto daño le había hecho a luffy? Escuchó los pasos de sanji y que empezaba a abrir la puerta, nami se asustó y corrió rápidamente, pero a medio metro tropezó y sanji abrió la puerta y nami estaba allí botada.

-Ya sabes el daño que has hecho mi querida nami-san – sanji la miró fijamente, después miró al cielo, suspiró profundamente y se dirigía cocina.

-oye...

-que...? – sanji paró y giró su cabeza.

-no me hagas comida para mi... no tengo hambre. Me iré a dormir.

-mmmh... estas tan flaca, pero bueno, ordenes de una princesa siempre son aceptadas – después miró al frente y se fue a la cocina.

Nami entró a la habitación de las mujeres y allí se quedó, pensando, lagrimeando sin parar.

Por tanto llorar y pensar quedó profundamente dormida como la otra vez que se había subido al barco con grenzo y que se había quedado dormida por también llorar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Uff!! Un poco largo este capítulo, pero al fin lo eh terminado, ToT falta el segundo capi y no sé que tan largo lo haga. Ojala que sea corto para que no se aburran de estar todo el rato leyendo con los ojos pegados al computador jaja**

**Bueno, comienzo el segundo fic después de escribir esto... **

**Que bueno que les haya gustado "la infancia siempre a sido dulce" y ojala que esta continuación también les guste...**

**Esta bien... no voy a aburrir más y dejen reviews al final porfa jaja... Arigato!! **

**Los kiere mucho a todos:**

**X-Suyaraik-X **

**Saionara! nn**


	2. Primer conflicto de Pareja

**Primer conflicto de Pareja**

**Yo haciendo las tareas rápidamente, estudiando lo más concentradamente posible para terminar luego jaja para escribir esto xDD , no se preocupen porque me va bien en el colegio desde hace mucho (wa! La que cree que los demás se preocupan por estar haciendo las cosas rápidas para otras cosas x'D) **

**No importa... el punto es que pude hacer el segundo capi ¡¡porque no se me ocurría nada!! Jajaja. **

**Ya... ahora los dejo con mi fic:**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Nuestro querido capitán ha salido de la habitación de los hombres. Era el primero en despertarse. Salió bostezando y estirándose con una mano.

Vio arriba del mástil ¡¡¿nadie se había quedado de vigilia?!! Se suponía que alguien se tenía que quedar cuidando el Merry mientras los demás dormían.

Luffy se enfadó un poco, pero luego lo superó, estaban todos cansados y era necesario que todos durmieran arto.

Se dirigió a su proa y se sentó, miró el horizonte estaba desolado, no habían pájaros, no había una brisa tibia ni fría. Nada...

¿Cómo se podía entretener un niño de 14 años? No se le ocurría nada... que aburrido estaba todo.

-... nada... – luffy pensaba más –... nada... – pensaba y pensaba – nada!! Que aburrimiento! Que se supone que hace un capitán para divertirse? Mmmh... – a luffy le salió una ampolleta arriba de la cabeza y miró a la habitación de los hombres con ojos malignos – ya sé lo que haré ja, ja, ja.

Luffy se acercó silenciosamente, pensó un rato y abrió la puerta de golpe pero... ¿Qué pasaba? Nami acostada en la hamaca con... zoro? Luffy quedó en suspenso. Nami y zoro estaban abrazados con amor es una hamaca, ¡por suerte estaban con pijama! Luffy se sentó en una esquina camuflándose con la oscuridad.

Después de minutos, zoro abrió los ojos rápidamente. Luffy puso atención.

Zoro sonrió con una mirada de pervertido a nami.

-"zoro?? Que... que te pasa? Me das miedo con esa cara" – pensó luffy asustado y nervioso.

Zoro se sentó cuidadosamente, sus manos iban directo al pantalón de nami. Zoro agarró una extremidad de la tela con cada mano y empezó a bajárselo.

Luffy quedó atónito ¡¿Qué va a hacer zoro?! Se dijo en su cabeza.

Zoro se los sacó con delicadeza y la dejó con calzones, también se los iba a sacar pero luffy atinó a la situación.

Luffy estiró uno de sus brazos y agarró un palo de la habitación. Zoro se dio cuenta, vio a luffy pero el rápidamente se dirigió a él, su otro brazo lo tenia extendido por lo cual al ir rápidamente hacia el, le pegó en el cuello y calló quejándose. Luffy lo tomó de la polera, lo empujó puertas afuera y lo agarró de nuevo de la polera mostrándole un puño. Zoro estaba confundido.

-¡¡¡¿estás loco o te haces?!!! – le dijo luffy indignado.

-¡¿de que hablas?! No eh hecho nada!!

-no tienes por qué mentir!!!

-de que hablas te repito idiota?!!!

-hablo de lo que le ibas a hacer a nami?!! Después de sacarles los pantalones... les ibas a sacar los calzones y hacérselo sin que ella supiera?!!! – luffy hervía de rabia.

-... – zoro no hablaba. Quedó atónito y el sabía que lo que decía luffy era verdad.

-responde maldito!!!

-que te importa de lo que le ago a nami?!!! Ya somos pareja! Da lo mismo si la dejo embarazada o no!!!

-que imbécil!!! – luffy le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla sin soltarlo de la polera!!

Sanji y nami se despertaron, se miraron.

-y tu que haces aquí?!! – dijo sanji con cara de duda.

-me acosté con zoro, me sentía mal nada más.

-que hiciste que cosa?!! – sanji quedó boquiabierto

-no lo hice con él!!! Entiende!!!

-aaah... está bien – dijo sanji mirando a otro lado amurrado.

-_ya déjate!! Que te importa de lo que ago!! No tienes que ser celoso!! _– se escuchó la voz de zoro.

-eh? Que estará pasando? – dijo nami parándose.

-no sé, pero cuando salgamos no digas nada y ve lo que pasa antes de actuar, ok?

-si – nami asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos abrieron la puerta de los hombres silenciosamente, pero sanji la cerró de nuevo y miró a nami sonrojado.

-por qué estás sólo con calzones? – dijo sanji muy sonrojado y con baba.

-de que...? – nami se miró las piernas – aaaaaah!!! Pero qué... – no pudo hablar porque sanji le tapó la boca y le susurró en el oído.

-_por esta vez te voy a dejar ir... porque si te veo así de nuevo, sola en una pieza conmigo... la cierro y probablemente me comporte caliente contigo ja, ja. _

-que rancio eres!! – dijo nami sacando las manos de sanji y yendo a buscar sus pantalones, luego se los puso y abrió la puerta delicadamente.

Acto seguido... Zoro y luffy se seguían pegando.

-Cómo serías capaz de hacerle eso a nami?!! Ella confía en ti!!! No puedes aprovecharla así como así!!! – luffy gritaba fuertemente.

-no la estoy aprovechando!! Iba a hacer lo que creí que sería bueno para ella!!! – zoro le pegaba en el estómago pero luffy no se soltaba de la camisa de zoro.

Nami iba a correr hacia ellos para sacar a luffy de encima, pero sanji se interpuso.

-deja que continúen, tienes que saber por qué luffy te está defendiendo.

-entiendo... – nami asintió con la cabeza firmemente. Sanji miró al frente y suspiró.

-"que idiotas son... van a hacer que nami se sienta peor" – pensó sanji.

-Nami te dijo si quería?!! Responde!! Te dijo?!!

-me dijo que no!!! Es porque nunca lo ah probado!!! Nunca a sentido estar embarazada y le da miedo y nervio!! Pero si no hago algo... nunca le gustaría formar una familia!!!

-pero no tienes que hacérselo sin que ella sepa!!! Las vas a perder!!! Te va a odiar!! Lo ago por el bien de los dos!! Tengo que aceptar su relación aunque me den unos celos tremendos!! Sufro por nami!! Como me gustaría ser su pareja!! Y por eso la defiendo de todo lo que le puede hacer daño!!! Entiendeeeeeee!!!

-"lu-luffy..." – nami se tapó la boca y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Sanji la vio y la abrazó con fuerzas, nami escondió su cabeza lo más que pudo y rompió a llorar.

-¡¡¡Malditos idiotas!!! Miren lo que han hecho!!! Más que todo, zoro!!! Tu tienes la culpa!!! – gritó sanji indignado, no podía ver a una mujer verla llorar. Eso le daba una rabia tremenda.

Zoro giró su cabeza al igual que luffy, quedaron paralizados. Habían hecho llorar a nami.

-Nami!!! – gritó luffy soltando a zoro con fuerzas.

Luffy llegó donde nami y sanji se alejó. Luffy le asintió la cabeza a sanji como un "gracias" y la abrazó fuertemente.

-nami, tranquila, esta pelea fue... fue solo un error mío.

-tu... tu dijiste lo mismo cuando éramos niños... pero ahora tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene zoro. Tú me defendiste y lo valoro mucho, creo que si tú no hubieses estado vigilándome, dentro de unos pocos meses hubiese quedado embarazada.

-ya no tengas miedo, nada pasó.

-te valoro mucho luffy!!! Todo lo que dijiste me emocionó mucho, ¡¡que pena que sientas celos y que sufras por mí!! Me das mucha lástima, pero...

-no digas nada... yo me iré mejorando de a poco, es porque te veo tan grande y como hace tiempo que no nos vemos... es difícil aceptar que no la puedes tener como pareja, pero no te preocupes... sigue con zoro feliz de la vida... yo estaré bien, de verdad – luffy le sonrió.

-arigato luffy – nami lo abrazó fuertemente y luffy también.

Sanji quedó conmovido. Miró a zoro seriamente y se acercó a él. Zoro estaba botado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido.

-oye tú – le dijo sanji.

-que quieres? – zoro abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-no seas mala pareja y anda a consolar a tu nakama. O sino como te dijo luffy... la vas a perder. Además... que él es muy buena persona... si no lo fuese, hubiese dejado que se lo hubieses hecho a nami para que se enojara contigo y que se valla con él después. Pero como es bueno... por su parte la protegió y además cuidó tu relación... que bueno que tu capitán se preocupe por ustedes, dales las gracias y no seas un miserable, anda.

-lo que dices tiene sentido – zoro se paró quejándose – ja... parece que eres la conciencia de todos, ¿Qué te han hecho?

-me han roto el corazón y eh pensado mucho y sé como ayudar a la gente aunque... igual sigo siendo igual de mujeriego – sanji sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

-hmpf... típico, que presumido – zoro se acercó a nami cabizbajo.

Luffy al verlo, se soltó de nami con delicadeza y le subió el mentón, con la cabeza la agitó suavemente para el lado donde estaba zoro. Nami miró por donde le indicaba luffy y allí estaba... Zoro.

Luffy se alejó y se fue a la cocina a aislar sus pensamientos con sanji.

-Nami...

-querías... violarme? – dijo nami apenada.

-no! Lo que pasa esque... fue un impulso, lo lamento.

-zoro... tan directo siempre! Nunca eres cariñoso? Parece que solo cuando te conviene, dales las gracias a luffy, o sino si que hubiera roto contigo.

-dices eso... enserio?

-seguro!! Casi me dañas por completo!

-no lo volveré a hacer!! Te lo prometo, perdóname por favor – dijo zoro abrazándola con ternura y dándole un beso en la mejilla largo.

-no lo sé – sollozó nami.

-no llores! Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, me dañarás más de lo que estoy. Me siento muy culpable y... quiero ser una pareja buena, que te comprenda, que te haga reír, que se te sientas cómoda conmigo, que te haga la vida alegre, todo lo que te puede hacer feliz!

-gracias... eso me hace sentir bien...

-que bueno, quieres hacer algo?

-no... Quiero quedarme tranquila en el Merry. Voy a tomar sol para broncearme y dejar de pensar en lo que casi haces ja, ja – nami pudo salir de ello y quedar mejor.

-te entiendo perfectamente, yo haré ejercicios. Te quiero mucho mi nakama preferida – zoro le dio un beso corto y la abrazó.

-yo igual... yo igual – nami sonrió y dio una risita, luego le pegó en la espalda a zoro suavemente y se fue a su habitación a ponerse un bikini que había alcanzado a comprar por un almacén que flotaba por el mar.

Luffy había conversado con sanji. Pero se fue a su proa para ver el horizonte.

Sanji empezó a cocinar ya que su capitán se lo había ordenado.

Nami salió de su habitación y empezó a tomar sol.

Zoro continuó con sus ejercicios hasta que no diera más.

Hubo un silencio absoluto y el Merry seguía su curso.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Bien... segundo capi... en un solo día eh hecho los dos capitulos!! Estoy muerta X.x , en fin... voy a dejar hasta este capítulo y ustedes me dicen si es muy aburrido u otras cosas... algunos creo que ya saben que pareja se va a formar.**

**No se los diré jaja esa es la idea... dejar metidas a las personas... **

**Bueno... eso nomas... **

**Chaiii!!**

**Besos a Todos, con cariño: **

**X-Suyaraik-X **

**PD: el próximo capítulo se llama: ****"¡¡S.O.S, Ayúdame Sanji!!" ** **xDDDDDD**


	3. ¡¡¡SOS, Ayúdame Sanji!

**¡¡S.O.S, Ayúdame Sanji!!**

**Bien, bien... se me prendió una idea en mi cabeza para este capitulo... que pena que los que se leyeron mi fic pasado no se hayan leído esta continuación TT . **

**No importa aunque me da lata -.-. **

**No tengo nada que decir, asi que los dejo cn mi fic.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación donde dormimos los hombres. Todos se fueron una ciudad para poder recoger algunas cosas. Yo me quedé para hablar solo y para poder expresar lo que siento... a caso no puedo?? Claro!! Ja!! Nami y zoro deben de estar tomando unos heladitos, juntitos, abrazaditos, con besitos, con caricias y diciéndose: -" te quiero tanto mi namita!" – "y yo tanto mi preciado zorito!" Agh!!! No soporto pensar en ello! Por qué no podría ser conmigo, eh? Injusticia pura, por qué?! Pues por... (Luffy chocó contra un palo despistadamente) maldito palo... todos me condenan!!! TT hasta los pájaros de la plaza... me picotean entero...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Que enojado y celoso estoy!!! Me dan ganas de echar a zoro de mi tripulación!!! A caso no puedo?! Arg!! Si nami no hubiese conocido a zoro, obviamente se hubiese quedado conmigo! Que rabiaaaaa!! No aguanto más... eh soportado tres días. Cada día los dos estan juntitos y diciéndose cosas lindas y todo.

Salen a nosé que parte, y yo?? ¡¡ja!! Gracias por invitarme!!! A mi nunca! Intento de no aburrirme yendo con sanji a los bares, pero el idiota siempre coquetea con mujeres! Hasta me da miedo. Hubo una vez que lo rodearon 29 mujeres y empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y a gemir y a besarlo por todas partes y sanji estaba todo sonrojado y con baba y típico... con ojos de corazones. Por eso es que le diré hoy mismo que no quiero salir más con él... yo el pobre mirando cosas de adultos ahí. Además que me podrían hacer algo igual aunque no quiera.

iaj!! Que ascooo.

Cualquier cosa relacionada con eso me dan nauseas y nervio.

En fin... ODIO AL TONTO DE ZORO!!! QUE AGOOO??!!!!

...Luffy no dejaba de pensar en ello. Sentía unos celos tremendos y una rabia que sería capaz de arrancarle el corazón a alguien y... no...No,

No creo que tanto xDDD pero si estaba celosísimo.

No aguantó más y abrió la puerta con furia. Pisaba el suelo del Merry fuertemente y lo dejó solo para buscar algo con que desahogarse.

...Vio una heladería...

-eso no me animará. Extrañamente... no tengo hambre – giró su cabeza para el frente y siguió caminando.

...Vio una tienda de artículos raros...

-No tengo ganas de verlos... ni siquiera tengo plata – dio media vuelta y caminó con cabeza gacha y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Escuchó a unas personas reírse de lo más felices. Reconoció las voces y miró al frente. Estaban sentados en un banco, nami estaba sentado encima de zoro y el la abrazaba, se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba cosas. Nami se reía y lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla. Zoro empezó a hacerle cosquillas a nami y Luffy veía apenado la escena.

Nami le siguió la corriente e hicieron una guerra de cosquillas. Seguían y seguían hasta que nami agarró las mejillas de zoro y se tiró encima dándole un beso con furor. Zoro la abrazaba con fuerzas.

En el corazón de luffy, la herida que tenía se le hizo más grande. Alcanzaba a escuchar que hasta los dos gemían... se querían y nami nunca estaría con luffy.

-Que tontería la cosas del amor – luffy caminó cabizbajo y llorando silenciosamente, después empezó a recordar cosas que hacía zoro con ella y que nami hacía con zoro... eso le dio rabia y salió corriendo adolorido.

Nosé cuantos minutos corrió. La gente lo veía con extrañeza y al igual se apenaban y otras se burlaban.

A luffy no le importaba, seguía corriendo hasta que chocó con alguien. Los dos cayeron.

-Mira por donde caminas idiota!! – dijo la persona.

-lo...lo siento – luffy no despegaba la vista del suelo.

-lo siento? – se burló con una vocecita – haber que tan hombre eres!! Si hasta pareces una niña como lloras!! Jajá que idiota tú. Que? Tu novia te dejó? Ja, ja, ja – muchos otros amigos de aquel hombre se acercaron y rieron junto a él.

-a ti que te incumbe de eso?!!! – gritó luffy indignado y golpeándolo fuertemente. Los otros se tiraron encima de luffy y empezaron a patearle, tirarles piedras, escupirle, decirle garabatos y maldiciéndolo. Y luffy sólo se tapaba los oídos y lloraba amargamente.

-hey ustedes... – habló alguien.

-que quieres idiota?

-métanse con alguien más débiles que ustedes, déjenlo carajos!!! – gritó él, y ése... era sanji.

-no tienes porqué mandarnos idiota!! Que mamón! Tampoco haces nada por tu amigo imbécil – dijo el hombre que dirigía al grupo de maleantes que le pegaban a luffy sin parar.

-idiota... mira a quién golpeas... fíjate que es más fuerte que tu y más valioso y honrado. Un miserable como tú no lo debería tocar.

-y tu que sabes?!! solo dices tonteras!! Atáquenlo ustedes dos!! – el hombro señalo a dos de sus amigos que se dirigieron a sanji.

-no valen la pena... – cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, sanji atacó - **Collier** **Flip **(Un ataque para derrotar a dos oponentes simultáneamente, primer Sanji se pone sobre dos manos y golpea a cada uno con un pie en el cuello al mismo tiempo. Entonces utiliza sus manos para lanzarse hacia arriba mientras gira al mismo tiempo.) - con eso sanji derrotó a los dos fácilmente – ahora siguen ustedes... – sanji se acercó a ellos corriendo - **Party Table Kick Course **(Un ataque utilizado por Sanji para luchar contra un gran grupo de enemigos. Sanji salta al aire y aterriza sobre la cabeza de uno de sus adversarios. Entonces empieza a girar rápidamente para golpear sobre las caras del primero que se acerque. Después de quedarse sin blancos se baja para dar el último golpe sobre la persona sobre la que giraba.) – Los derrotó fácilmente a todos – no tienen que subestimar a la gente, idiotas.

-eres... eres raro!! – dijo el hombre tiritando y apuntando a sanji.

-solo pego patadas, a caso tu no pegas?

-a correr!!! – gritó el hombro corriendo y sus seguidores siguiéndolo.

-cobardes... –sanji miró a luffy apenado – estas bien, luffy?

-no... – luffy lloraba y estaba todo herido.

-no te preocupes... esos idiotas hablan cosas que no son verdaderas, no te deprimas – dijo sanji poniendo un brazo por abajo del brazo de luffy y por el cuello para poder levantarlo.

-no lloro por eso... – luffy tiritaba.

-entonces... por qué? – sanji caminaba junto a él lentamente. Sentía una pena tremenda por él.

-nami... ella...

-ya... escucha, no digas más. Te sentirás peor, ven... intentaré curarte – sanji lo miró amablemente. Luffy tenía un ojo con un moretón y el otro abierto. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a sanji y caminó con él quejándose por sus heridas.

El día estaba feo... nublado y la gente entraba a sus casas. Empezó a nevar. Luffy tiritaba de luffy y sanji lo veía con pena. Se detuvo y se sacó la camiseta, se la dio – no creas que soy gay... pero me lastima verte así, yo también estoy adolorido.

-no te encuentro gay... pero gracias.

Caminaron hasta un albergue. Sanji abrió la puerta con delicadeza. Una mujer joven se acercó y cerró la puerta con fuerzas.

-Quien es él... sanji? – dijo la mujer.

-Un amigo... te pido si lo puedes curar por favor – Sanji dejó a luffy en un sillón.

El lugar era cálido. Las paredes eran de color rojas, había una chimenea prendida, a su alrededor habían algunos sillones individuales rojos. Todo el piso era de alfombra roja oscura, había una puerta en una esquina donde decía: "no entrar" y en otra esquina, había esas típicas mesas de bares donde la gente deja la cerveza, habían sillas de bares cerca de la mesa y en la pared, había vinos colgando y en una mesa esas máquinas para servir la cerveza.

Era la posada como un toque hogareño.

-No sé si cuidarlo sanji... – dijo la joven. Tenía el pelo castaño y liso hasta la cintura, se vestía como una camarera y andaba muy cansada. Era muy atractiva y era igual de flaca que nami.

-vamos Tsuki, necesito que lo ayudes, ya está desmayado, cúralo. Te pagaré 704 moras.

-está bien – Tsuki suspiró - iré a ver si me quedan medicamentos. La joven entró a la puerta donde decía: "no entrar".

-no te preocupes luffy... Estarás mejor – dijo sanji sentándose en un sillón individual.

-listo... con esto me sobra y me basta para curarlo – dijo Tsuki saliendo con unas botellitas y algodón.

-Siempre tan cooperativa Tsuki, que bueno haberte conocido.

-no adules tonto, ya sabes que no me gustas que hagas eso – dijo Tsuki agachándose cerca de luffy y curándolo con los algodones que tenían algún tipo de medicamento,

-es raro... – dijo sanji aspirando de su cigarro una vez que dijo eso.

-que cosa? – dijo Tsuki sin despegar la vista de luffy.

-no hay nadie para beber ahora.

-si... está nevando y nadie tiene ganas de venir a beber... además que eh estado un poco en quiebra desde que mi abuelo murió.

-entiendo... – sanji se acomodó en el sillón.

-listo... tu amigo estará mejor... – dijo levantándose – quien es? y como se llama?

-es mi capitán de barco y se llama Money D. Luffy... o simplemente... luffy.

-Monkey D. Luffy?!!! Al que buscan por 300.000.000 moras?!

-exacto... pero no te alteres, no dirás nada... cierto?

-claro... aquí, en este pueblo... hay un caza recompensas y cuando se entera de algún pirata buscado que aterriza aquí... lucha hasta cortarle la cabeza.

-entonces, mejor no digas nada.

-si ya te dije que no!! Huy!! Los hombres son tan idiotas – Tsuki fue detrás de la mesa de bar y sacó un vaso de cerveza. Fue a la máquina y le echó la cerveza – ten... – Tuski le dio el vaso – bebe mientras despierta.

-gracias.

-no hay de qué... – Tsuki se sentó en otro sillón cera de sanji y lo miró fijamente. Sanji se dio cuenta y se sintió incómodo... a el le gustaba cualquier tipo de mujer... pero ella no le atraía aunque fuese hermosa.

Pasó una hora cuando luffy despertó de repente, se sentó de golpe y se tocó la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Auch!! Mi cabeza!! – se quejó luffy.

-al fin despiertas, pásame mi chaqueta, luffy – dijo sanji.

-gracias por preocuparte – dijo luffy tirándole su chaqueta.

-no tienes que agradecer... te ayudo y tienes toda mi fuerza de tu parte. Los dos hemos pasado por situaciones malas y tenemos que apoyarnos.

-ahora que te hicieron sanji? – dijo Tsuki como riéndose.

-me destrozaron el corazón al igual que él.

-aaaah... no me sorprende – se burló. Se paró coquetamente y se subió un poco la polera para aturdir y enamorar.

-tus cosas ya no sirven Tsuki.

-Como que no??!! La otra vez hice que casi lo hicieras conmigo – dijo Tsuki con el seño fruncido y sentándose en la mesa de bar.

-eso es verdad sanji?!! – se impresionó Luffy.

-es verdad... es por qué esta bruja me hizo beber más de 10 vasos de cerveza!! Crees que estaba conciente en ese momento?!!

-yo creo que si – se rió coquetamente Tsuki.

-ay niña!! Te ilusionas mucho.

-sanji!! Eres mala conmigo!!

-cuantos años tiene, sanji? – dijo luffy señalándola.

-10 años... crees que alguien de su edad me atrae?!

-ah!! Gracias sanji. Para eso no vuelvas conmigo.

-si ni siquiera tenemos alguna relación!!

-que chica – dijo luffy. Se paró y se dirigió a ella – escucha niña... no te metas con personas de otra edad. Ellos no te van a tomar en cuenta y te van a destrozar el corazón. Unos pueden tratarte muy bien pero cuando llegue la hora... se va a enamorar de otra y le gustará dejarte mal. Piensa en mejor juntarte con niños de 13 años para abajo... yo tengo 14... Pero conmigo no ja, ja, ja – se rió luffy.

-tu crees que sufriría por un hombre... traicionan?

-claro que traicionan Tsuki... no tienes que ilusionarte niña... como te dijo luffy, anda con niños de tu edad más o menos.

-pero nosotros solo tenemos 5 años de diferencia sanji!! – Tsuki puso ojos de corazones.

-lo aprendió de ti? – dijo luffy con una gota en la cabeza.

-supongo que si... – dijo sanji con el seño fruncido, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-en fin... nos tenemos que ir niña... – dijo luffy acariciándole la cabeza.

-pero...

-ya Tsuki... enserio que nos tenemos que ir... son las 7:00 de la noche y nuestros nakamas deben estar preocupados – dijo sanji saliendo de la posada y luffy también.

-entiendo... – dijo la niña mirando hacia abajo deprimida.

-tómame en cuenta lo que te dije Tsuki... a tu edad me rompieron el corazón... elige a tu hombre bien. – luffy le dio unas 10 moras más y le guiñó el ojo para que se sintiera mejor. Ella se sonrojó y lo tomó en cuenta y le asintió con la cabeza firmemente. Luffy le sonrió – así me gusta – después se fueron dejando a la niña sola.

Salieron los dos cabizbajos y con las manos en el bolsillo. Deprimidos los dos... ya parecían hermanos por la suerte que tenían los dos y por como se trataban.

Caminaban hacia el Merry y luffy le habló.

-sanji...

-que? – sanji lo miró fijamente.

-necesito tu ayuda – dijo mirando aún al suelo con tristeza.

-que tipo de ayuda?

-suena mal pero... necesito que hagas de que nami se enamore más de mi y que deje a zoro o que... que le pagues a alguien para que bese a zoro enfrente de nami.

-luffy... tu no eres así.

-lo sé... pero... tenemos que hacer algo! O me dará depresión.

-luffy... tranquilo – sanji puso su brazo por los hombros de luffy – escucha... lo que puedo hacer... es que haga planes para que nami pueda besarte sin querer. Pero no algo que afecte en su relación con zoro.

-pero eso afecta... no crees?

-pero si es sin querer... no afecta – dijo sanji sonriendo.

-eso tiene sentido – luffy también sonrió.

-Ves? Así lo haremos, quizás ay nami se de cuenta que eres mejor tu.

-ojala que sea así.

Se silenciaron, sanji aún seguía teniendo su brazo por el cuello de luffy y él puso su mano en un costado de sanji. Parecían una pareja... pero no... Como si fuesen hermanos, se tenían que apoyar.

Llegaron al Merry. Luffy deseaba llegar pronto.

-que estaría pasando entre ellos si están solos?? – dijo luffy.

-no sé... pero espero que no lo estén haciendo.

-quizás no... Pero a nami le da cosa eso y no quiere.

-pero zoro puede obligarla, o cambiarla de opinión o hasta sobornarla... si desde que éramos chicos a ella le interesaba la plata. Hacia todo por plata.

-Tienes razón... ¡¡por favor que no pase nada!! – decía luffy con manos juntas y mirando al cielo.

Subieron al Merry. Todo estaba silencioso, pareciera que nadie estaba.

Luffy y sanji se miraron preocupados, se separaron para buscarlos.

Corrían de un lado para otro hasta que sanji quedó paralizado en una parte. Luffy seguía corriendo, pero cuando notó que su nakama no se movía... se acercó a él lentamente para prevenir cualquier cosa. Me refiero por si pasa algo como ver a nami muerta, zoro muerto, los dos muertos, haciéndolo, u otras cosas.

-no te acerques, luffy – dijo sanji mostrándole la palma de la mano sin dejar de ver adelante.

-por qué no? Que pasa?!! – luffy corrió por la curiosidad.

-No luffy!! – sanji lo detuvo como abrazándolo.

-por qué no?!! Suéltame sa... – no pudo decir nada. Vio horrorizado la situación.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Los dejé metidos?? Jajaja ojala que si para que esperen pronto el 4 capi...**

**Estoy cansadísima!! Lo único que quería era terminar este capitulo... y alfil lo termino!! Uff!! Que cansancio ù.ú me voy a poner a dormir ahora xDDDD es lo mejor... para que quizá sueñe algo con respecto a esto... jaja bueno...**

**Eso nomas, Sayonaraa!! n.n**

**Los kiere mucho:**

**X-Suyaraik-X **


	4. Primer Plan Fallado

**Primer Plan Fallado**

**Ya, pues creo que si eh dejado metidos a varias personas pero... zoro no mataría a nami y nami no mataría a zoro asique no se preocupen... Osea ya, sé que eh dejado muy mal a Luffy pero va a ser feliz. A mi igual me da mucha pena dejarlo así y ahora en este principio va a estar mal, pero después se va a recuperar, ya lo verán!! xDD bueno. No aburro más asique los dejo mi aburrido fic -.-**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una puerta abierta. Una cama en frente, nami y zoro acostados, nami no tenía su polera y zoro tampoco. La mano derecha de nami tomaba la mano derecha de zoro, se veía que tenían un anillo dorado en un dedo.

Estaban lo más juntos posibles y luffy no tenía ni idea si tenían pantalones puestos. Parece que lo habían hecho. En la sala no había ningún tipo de ropa botada... entonces qué había pasado?

-que... que-es-esto? – dijo luffy pausadamente.

-te dije que no miraras luffy – sanji seguía abrazado a luffy.

-suéltame sanji!! Tengo que hacer algo!! No pueden... – luffy se detuvo y empezó llorar con fuerzas.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación... no sigas viendo eso luffy... te dañarás más.

-noo!! Tengo que prevenir...

-como quieres si quizás ya lo hicieron desde hace mucho!! Que sabemos nosotros?!! Vámonos! Tómame en cuenta! – le interrumpió sanji.

-esto es... es injusto – luffy lloraba, cayó como una pluma al suelo. Desmayó y sanji lo tomó en brazos.

Vio a zoro a nami y movió su cabeza lentamente como diciendo "no"

-miren lo que le han hecho a este pobre capitán... ya no tiene alma.

Después se fue y dejó a luffy en una hamaca y sanji se puso su pijama y se durmió a otra hamaca.

(++En la escena de Zoro y Nami++)

Nami empezó a despertarse. Se vio la muñeca ya que zoro le había comprado un reloj en una tienda de por ahí.

-"maldita sea! Son la 3:00 de la mañana!!" – nami se pegó en la frente con su mano - "Luffy y sanji demás que vieron esto... pobre luffy pero tiene que entender que por lo menos estoy con mini falda y zoro con pantalones "-.-" – nami suspiró y se sentó.

Zoro sintió a nami y se despertó.

-Nami?

-Tan rápido te despiertas? No que eres un perezoso dormilón – se burló coquetamente nami.

-si... pero cuando siento algo como peligro o algún movimiento... me despierto – zoro también se sentó.

-bueno yo... – nami agarró su polera que estaba debajo de la cama y se la puso – yo me voy a levantar para cuidar el Merry.

-por qué? si nos podemos quedar aquí juntos.

-no gracias... hemos estado arto tiempo y hay que elevar el ancla para irnos de esta ciudad.

-bueno, pero solo dame un beso de despedida – zoro la miró sonriente.

-pff... bueno zorrillo – nami se acercó y le dio un beso largo. Después se separó, acostó a zoro y lo tapó con dulzura – chao, duerme bien.

-claro y... si hay problemas, no dudes en avisar.

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé – dijo nami yéndose por la puerta y moviendo su mano con despreocupación.

-"ojala que me haya tomando en cuenta" – pensó zoro con preocupación.

Nami salió a cubierta, se posó en el palo de un mástil con brazos cruzados mirando el horizonte.

-"que lindo que es el horizonte, me recuerda mucho a mi pueblo" – pensó la pelirroja.

El sol iba saliendo de a poco e iba alumbrando más el día pero todo era nublado.

-"que feo el día... el sol no alumbrará ni siquiera un poco el Merry. Que maldito clima nos tocó" – pensó la pelirroja.

Nami quedó por una hora cuidando el Merry posada en el mástil. Después se aburrió y empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro. Pero de repente escuchó algunos murmuros.

Se empezó a acercar donde creyó de donde provenían. Algo estaba husmeando sus tesoros. Pero no era una persona, era un zorrito blanco con nariz puntiaguda (se parecía al zorrito de conis).

-uff... es sólo un maldito zorro – a nami le salió una gota y puso su mano en su cabeza con seña de: "que estupidez" – ya, ¡fuera tonto zorro! No tienes que husmear por aquí.

El zorrito blanco se dio vuelta y vio a nami que lo amenazaba con su palo. El zorrito se engrifó y empezó a gruñir mientras le salía baba por la boca. Nami notó que tenía los dientes bastante grandes y filosos para un zorrito como ese. Nami empezó a asustarse. Retrocedió un poco pero el zorrito empezó a crecer de a poco, tomó la altura de un 1 metro 58 centímetros, osea, muy alto. Ahora su pelo se engrifó entero y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con los bordes azules, sus patas eran enormes y tenían unas garras devastadoras que con un zarpazo podía cortar un árbol en dos.

Nami no aguantó más y dio media vuelta para correr.

-¡¡¡ZOR – nami no pudo terminar el nombre de "zoro" ya que el zorrito que ahora ya era un lobo asesino se tiró encima de ella. Le mordió la mano con fuerzas y la sangre salía fluidamente. En lobo mordía el brazo de nami con más fuerza cada vez más y más fuerte, un poco más y nami podría quedar sin brazo – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SUELTAME ESTÚPIDO LOBOOO!!! ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LUFFYYYYYYYYY!! SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! AYUDENMEEEEEEEE!!!!

Sanji abrió los ojos rápidamente. Escuchó los desesperados gritos de nami y se paró de golpe a cubierta.

-NAMI!! NAMI!!! DONDE ESTAS?!!! – gritaba sanji desesperado.

-SANJII!!! AQUIII!!! AYUDAME PORFAVOOOR!! – nami empezaba a llorar de susto y dolor.

-Nami!!! – sanji pudo visualisar a nami – Namii!! Ya voy!!

Sanji corrió rápidamente donde nami y continuó con un ataque: - **Concassé** (Sanji salta al aire y comienza girara sobre si rápidamente para ganar velocidad, y entonces cae con el talón de su pie extendido hacia abajo sobre la cabeza de su enemigo dejándolo seco de inmediato, o por lo menos dejándole inconsciente por un tiempo) – Pero el lobo soltó la mano de nami rápidamente y la sostuvo con su enorme pata, después antes de que la patada de sanji le golpeara la cabeza al lobo, el lo agarró del tobillo con su boca y lo mordió fuertemente haciendo que le saliera una gran cantidad de sangre.

-aaaaaaaaah!!!! – gritó sanji adolorido.

-Sanji!!! – gritó nami preocupada – Luffyyyyyyyy!!!! Ayudaaa!! Zoroooooooooooo!!! Alguien nos ayude!!!!! Aah!!! – gritaba nami desesperada y muerta de miedo.

El lobo sabía el idioma de los humanos y miró a nami con desprecio ¿para qué llamaba a sus amigos?, que niña tonta! Pensaba el lobo. Puso más fuerza en su pata y nami casi quedaba sin respirar "muere de una vez" pensaba el lobo.

Nami pensaba que ese era el último día de su vida. ¡que rabia que muriera por un mugriento lobo! ¿a caso sus amigos no la escuchaban? Parecían que eran...

-**Gomu** **Gomu no Bala **(Luffy estira un brazo lejos de el hacia atrás, entonces lo trae de nuevo dando un tremendo ataque sobre un enemigo, es como una versión a una mano del Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Este ataque en un principio puede parecer el Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru, pero es mucho más poderoso, y tiene un rango más corto) – Le dio justo en el estómago del sangriento lobo. Salió disparado para atrás y chocó contra la pared del Merry. Pero el lobo seguía conciente y mordía el tobillo de sanji más fuerte.

-Toma eso maldito lobo!! Eso te pasa por querer matar a mis amigos!! – gritó con fuerzas luffy.

-Lu-luffy – nami estiró su mano débilmente y le tiritaba.

-Nami! Estás bien? – se inclinó luffy.

-si pero yo... – nami se desmayó.

-¡¡¡HEY LUFFY!!! – gritó sanji - ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN EXISTO!!! AYUDAMEEE!!!!!

-ja, ja, lo siento sanji.

-luffy... – dijo el peliverde.

-que?

-lo siento por no llegar a tiempo... hagamos nuestro poder, con eso bastará y si sanji muere... muere con nuestro ataque ja, ja.

-gracias maldito engendro!! Ni se te ocurra matarme!!! – gritó sanji moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Luffy y zoro se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-**Gomu** **Gomu Cañón de 300 libras**(Un ataque combinado con Zoro, Luffy utiliza su "Gomu Gomu no Cannon" y Zoro el "Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou" a la vez) - le dieron directo al lobo y este pudo soltar a tiempo a sanji, lo cual hizo que no muriera. Una explosión se produjo y sanji quedó medio atontado ya que había desangrado.

-un poco más y me matan... – sanji se sentó de golpe.

-estás bien sanji? – se preocupó luffy mientras zoro tomaba a nami en brazos.

-no... no lo sé – sanji se desmayó de golpe y luffy corrió a su auxilio.

Había en una habitación dos camas. En una sanji estaba acostado pero luffy no lo curaba ya que el no sabía nada de medicina.

Zoro primero curaba a nami y después curaría al tonto de sanji.

Mientras zoro curaba a nami, luffy la miraba con una cara de preocupación y con dolor también. Sufría mucho al verla así.

-"si yo pudiera hacer algo – pensaba luffy.

Sanji empezó a quejarse por la herida de su tobillo, pero después de levantó de golpe y se sentó. Con sus dos manos apretó su tobillo maldiciendo.

-maldito lobo. Es una desgracia, mira. Parece que soy todo un débil y...

-ya sanji... no tienes que maldecirte – dijo zoro seriamente.

-es verdad!! Tu eres muy fuerte. Además que ese lobo si que era grandote!!! – dijo luffy riéndose.

-ya luffy... no digas más... pásame ése alcohol – dijo sanji apuntando.

-este? – dijo luffy tomando uno.

-no el otro... el que es oxigenado - dijo sanji apuntando de nuevo a una botellita.

-esta cosa? – dijo luffy tomándola.

-si... pásamela.

Luffy le paso el alcohol oxigenado para curarse el mismo. Se hecho el líquido y se limpiaba las heridas. Vendó su pie con un vendaje y estuvo como nuevo.

-listo... me costará caminar pero... no importa – dijo sanji parándose y yendo a cubierta.

-yo te acompaño – dijo luffy corriendo a su lado.

Los dos quedaron en un extremo del Merry mirando las estrellas. Eran ya las 4:34.

-Como rayos entró ese lobo aquí? – dijo sanji apuntándolo.

-no sé. No fue alguna idea mía.

-yo no tengo nada que ver en esto... pero mejor tirarlo entes de que ataque de nuevo – dijo sanji agarrando al lobo que pesaba más o menos 450 kilos. Pero sanji podía levantarlo fácilmente con sus dos manos y lo tiró con desprecio al mar.

-pobre lobito – se decía luffy.

-casi me desangre tonto!!! Como que "pobre lobito" – dijo sanji con colmillos.

-ya no te alteres!!! Solo digo porque... – luffy paró de hablar.

-porque... – dijo sanji esperando una respuesta.

-no... no importa.

-hmpf... bueno – sanji prendió su cigarro.

-que no dejas de fumar?

-es una adicción, fumo desde los 13 – dijo sanji sonriendo.

-pues déjate de fumar!!! Te va a dar cáncer – dijo luffy tratando de agarrar el cigarro.

-no!! Es mi decisión – dijo sanji apartándolo con su pie.

-tus hijos tendrán cáncer!!! Nacerán pelados!!! – dijo luffy estirando su brazo y agarrando el cigarro.

-devuélveme eso niño!!! – dijo sanji persiguiéndolo ya que luffy había empezado a correr.

-noo!! Ya te dije las consecuencias!! Y aún así seguirás fumando??

-no tendré hijos!! Ninguna mujer me ama!! Entiendes eso?!!

Luffy paró de repente y sanji también.

-lu-luffy? – tartamudeó sanji.

-ten... – dijo luffy dándole el cigarro – toma tu cosa perjudicial – luffy dio media vuelta y se sentó en su proa tristemente.

Sanji se volvió a poner su cigarro y con las manos en sus bolsillos fue en dirección a luffy.

-cual es la palabra que tanto te hizo daño? – dijo sanji sin ánimo.

-que ninguna mujer te ama, para eso digo lo mismo. La única mujer a quien amo es a...

-nami.

-hmpf... gracias por decirlo – luffy infló sus mejillas.

-espera aquí... quiero averiguar algo.

-que cosa?

-de ay verás.

Sanji sonrió y se fue caminando en dirección donde zoro estaba.

-oye zoro... – dijo sanji tomando una botella de medicación desconcentrado.

-que...? – dijo el peliverde sin dejar de curar a nami.

-esos anillos dorados que tienen... que significan? Matrimonio? – dijo sanji dejando la botella y mirándolo sonrientemente.

-ojala fuese así... solo significa una unión entre los dos... nada importante para ti.

-mmmh... entiendo. Eso quería saber, adiós – sanji dio media vuelta.

-espera – lo detuvo zoro.

-que?

-luffy te trajo aquí para preguntarme sobre los anillos?

-claro que no!! Son solo cosas mías – dijo sanji seriamente.

Después llegó donde luffy. Puso su mano encima del hombro y se quedó allí.

-no tienes que inquietarte luffy por esos anillos que llevaban esa pareja.

-porqué? Ya se casaron.

-no... Son solo de unión... nada más que unos anillos sin interés.

-enserio?!!

-si..?

-que buenoooooo!!!

-ya, ya... escucha... empecemos el primer plan.

-soy todo oídos.

-estas dispuesto a quizás... morir?

-morir?! Estas loco de la cabeza?!!

-no!! Mira... ya vi que nami se despertó pero está con algunas fuerzas...

-Cual es el punto? – dijo luffy ansioso.

-mira... cuando nami se acerque estando bien... tu te haces que pierdes el equilibrio y te caes al mar y...

-estas locoo!!!! Me ahogo y quedo al fondo del mar altiro – se desesperó luffy.

-tonto... zoro y yo te vamos a rescatar altiro y te haces el que no está conciente y te dan respiración boca a boca.

-quien?!!!

-la única mujer idiota... no voy a ser yo -.-. – se burlo sanji.

-aaah... nami me dará "ese beso" – dijo luffy entusiasmado.

-claro!!! Y feliz quedaras – se rió sanji.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! Eso está bueno!! – luffy se paro y esperó a nami al igual que sanji.

Nami salió de la sala lo más bien. Entonces luffy atinó. Hizo un tropezón y calló al mar.

-¡¡¡Zoro!!! Luffy se acaba de caer al mar!!! – gritó sanji.

-queeeeé??!! Sanji tírate! – dijo nami.

-vamos sanji!! Se esta hundiendo mucho, apúrate.

-ok...

Zoro corrió, se tiró al mar y sanji también lo hizo. Estaba bastante lejos de ellos pero después de un rato pudieron alcanzarlo.

Lo subieron arriba de golpe y quedó ay tirado.

-Luffy!!!- se inclinó nami al lado de él.

-no esta respirando! – dijo sanji tomándole el pulso.

-pues que alguien le haga respiración boca a boca – dijo zoro

-pues yo me niego – se cruzó de brazos sanji.

-yo tampoco... no soy gay – dijo zoro.

-pues... yo podría hacer algo – dijo nami.

-pues hazlo ya!! Antes de que muera! – la apresuró sanji

-está bien – nami empezó a acercarse poco a poco a la boca de luffy pero de repente todo falló.

Luffy de verdad se había desmayado pero después empezó a toser agua y a respirar. El plan había fallado.

-Luffy!! – nami lo abrazó.

-nami? Que... que pasó?? – dijo el capitán confuso.

-Que no te acuerdas?! – dijo sanji tratando de que su capitán entendiera el plan que habían echo.

-nu – dijo luffy inocentemente.

-bravo! Tenemos a un capitán que no se acuerda de nada! – se indigno sanji.

-entiéndelo!! Si el pobre cayó y tragó agua y no pudo reaccionar! – dijo nami a su defensa para luffy.

-"verdad!! No debería haber tragado agua!! Me desmaye por completo!!! Nami no me pudo besar ToT" – pensó luffy mirando con una cara a sanji de: "ups... lo siento".

-arg... bueno tu sabes luffy. Adiós. No pensaré más y me iré a dormir – dijo sanji alejándose con su vena levantada de rabia.

-yo también lo sigo... – dijo zoro yendo a la siga de sanji.

-yo igual... no eh dormido muy bien últimamente – dijo el pelinegro.

-porqué? – se preocupó nami.

-por cosas íntimas – luffy sonrió – yo igual me voy a dormir, chauu! – luffy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nami sonrojó y luffy se sintió feliz.

Los 3 hombres se dirigieron a sus hamacas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

(++A las 5:00 de la mañana++)

Todos dormían... excepto dos... Uno se atrevió a hablar por el bien de su capitán.

-Alguien está despierto? – preguntó el rubio.

-yo... – dijo seriamente zoro.

-justamente contigo quiero hablar.

-conmigo? Hmpf... y de que?

-con respecto a su escenita con nami...

-cual? – interrumpió zoro indignado.

-oye tonto... no me interrumpas.

-por qué?

-porque sí. Ahora escúchame – dijo sanji enrabiado.

-pff... está bien.

-bien... como decía. En su "escenita" los dos estaban acostados pero...

-ya se que a donde va todo esto... quieres saber si lo hicimos? – le interrumpió zoro.

-me leíste la mente.

-bueno... te digo la cruda verdad... no lo hicimos, le insistía a nami pero ella dale que no y que no.

-así son las mujeres... te pueden sacar de quicio.

-así parece...En fin. Ya tienes tu respuesta y no necesitas más.

-me parece bien. Chao.

-adiós.

-"Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Zoro y nami no lo hicieron!!! Siiii!!! Todo va bien... pero tengo que apresurarme antes de que se casen o de que hagan otra cosa" – pensó luffy muy feliz.

Se quedaron dormidos y la calma reinaba. Hasta que amaneció y nami abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¡¡¡LUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! – gritó la pelirroja furiosa.

Todos despertaron y luffy quedó con una cara de preocupación tremenda.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Lo siento por dejar a los lectores muy metidos y también perdón por demorarme tanto. Esto del colegio es difícil y bueno... por lo menos pude subir este. Ojala que no los haya dejado muy metidos jejeje n.n esperen al otro capitulo con paciencia ya que mañana se supone que tngo campamento y no podré ir... asique escribiré este y otro que se subirá después. Deep sabe cual es jajaja.**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Los kiere mucho a todos:**

**X-Suyaraik-X**

**PD: Luffy y Zoro... ninguno de ellos es malo, les ago saber. Pero al final de este capítulo... por favor no me condenen... porque era de la única forma que quería que terminara y si a los lectores no les gusta el capitulo final... avisar porfavor y yo lo cambio a uno mejor. En fin... eso nomas... Chauuu!!! **


End file.
